60 Besos
by floren-y
Summary: Eren y Jean se han conocido por primera vez en la escuela, llevando a Eren a creer en el amor a primera vista y a Jean a situaciones extrañas.
1. 5 Besos

**5 Besos**

No deseaba mudarme, no quería perder a mis amigos, no me quería ir, este lugar era mágico lleno de arboles, de animales salvajes y rodeado por montañas enormes que parecían personas durmiendo como si estuvieran cuidándonos.

Cuando nos mudamos a esta ciudad debido al trabajo de mi padre no conocía a nadie, todo era nuevo para mí, deseaba volver, extrañaba ese lugar que me daba seguridad pero no podía volver por mas que lo deseara, mí madre dijo que los cambios son buenos conocer otras personas, otros lugares.

Empezar de nuevo la escuela no era nada emocionante, conocer gente nueva, de solo pensarlo me sentía excluido.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta del salón tenía miedo de entrar solo quería que me comiera la tierra y me dejara en una isla abandonada, a la cuenta de 3 abriré la puerta 1—2—y - en ese momento apareció un niño de ojos azul verdoso que venía corriendo hacia mí y detrás de él un fantasma es lo que me pareció ver, e ingresaron velozmente al salón y no se percataron de mi presencia, y a los 10 segundos volvió a abrir la puerta mirándome fijamente estiro su mano hacia la mía y me jalo hacia adentro en dirección hacia donde estaba la profesora…..

**_-Hola hola pero miren el señorito se animo a entrar al salón_**- Pronuncio la profesora -; **Yo soy tú nueva profesora y me llamo Hanji Zoe, bien y ahora ¿Cuál es tú nombre? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños? ¿Cuánto mides? ¿Cuál es el nombre tú perro y el tú gato? ¿Cómo se llama tú madre y tú padre? ¿De qué ciudad vienes? ¿Dónde vives ahora? ¿De qué trabaja tú padre y tú madre?...**

**_¡Profesora Hanji, basta con las preguntas absurdas!_** –Pronuncio la persona de los ojos azul verdoso que estaba parado al lado mío y que no soltaba mi mano-.

**-¡Eren solo quería un poco de información!** -haciendo puchero la profesora Hanji, como si hubiera sido regañada por un adulto-.

En ese momento me decidí a hablar- **_Hola me llamo Jean Kirschtein y tengo 15 años y nos mudamos a esta ciudad debido al trabajo de mi padre-_**

**_-Bien Jean puedes tomar asiento y siéntate junto a Eren_** –pronuncio la profesora-

Así que él se llama Eren…

0-0-0

Cuando termino el horario de clase y la profesora se retiro, todos mis nuevos compañeros me rodearon y empezaron hacer preguntas y empezaron a presentarse uno por uno….

**_-Me llamo Reiner_** -pronuncio un rubio alto y de contextura robusta-

**_-Yo soy Berthmon_** –pronuncio el moreno más alto de toda la clase-

**_-Yo soy Ymir y ella es mi novia Historia _**–pronuncio la chica con una coleta y junto a ella una pequeña niña rubia-

**_-Yo soy Armin_** –era otro pequeño rubio-

**_-Y_****_**o **soy Connie_**

**_-Yo soy Sasha_**

**_-Yo_** **_Annie_**

**_-Yo soy Eren Jeager _**–y por detrás de él estaba –**_mi nombre es Mikasa_** –¡era la chica fantasma!. Por alguna razón Eren no dejaba de mirarme al igual que Mikasa.

En ese momento Eren se levanto y se dirigió hacia mí.

**_-Ven conmigo Jean te mostrare la escuela_** –Eren me tomo de la mano y me saco del salón y me arrastro por toda la escuela, mostrándome todos los salones, el gimnasio, el patio, la terraza, el laboratorio y seguimos haci por media hora -.

**_-Espera Eren tengo hambre sino como ahora moriré_** –Eren me había arrastrado por todos lados, no quería interrumpirlo, pero por dios moría de hambre-

En ese momento Eren fue a comprar algo al bufet dejándome en la terraza solo aunque tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

Cuando volvió trajo un montón de comida chatarra.

**_-Jean, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?_** –Eren dijo esas palabras, quede estupefacto el estaba tan serio como si la respuesta fuera de vida o muerte solo tenemos 15 años para pensar en algo así y tampoco somos mujeres-

**_-¡ Ja ja ja ja ja!, Eren pero que dices suenas como mujer_** –yo solo me burle de lo que decía pero él se enojo-

**_-¡No hace falta que burles de los sentimientos de otros!_** –él me sorprendió por completo, estaba tan furioso-.

**_-No me he burlado en ningún momento de tus sentimientos, solo respondí tu pregunta y no es para que te enojes, Eren escúchame_** –él estaba tan furioso que me daba la espalda y no me miraba, tan mal me había comportado- **_si no me escuchas me iré _**–y no dude en ir rumbo a la puerta, en ese momento siento una mano cálida sostener la mía-.

**_-Espera Jean, tú me gustas, no he sentido esto con nadie más excepto tú _**–eso fue una bomba, era una declaración de amor y en mi primer día en la escuela – **_no puedo dejar de mirarte, siento que eres un animal salvaje que deba ser domado solo por mí –_**

**_-¡Pero qué dices, acaso soy un caballo salvaje que tiene que ser domado, y tú eres mi domador! Eren estás loco, nos conocimos hoy y hablas como si fuera tuyo_ –**estoy furioso por ser comparado con un caballo- **_¡Eren escucha no necesito un domador! _**–

**_-Si lo necesitas y seré yo, yo domare tu cuerpo tus labios todo tu ser será solo mío_** – tanta confianza tenía que yo me volvería suyo –

**_-Basta Eren deja de hablar así_**,**_ no me gusta_**,**_ no me gusta_** ,**_ no me gusta_**,**_ no me gusta, no me gusta, no mm _**-En ese momento siento los labios de Eren aprisionar los míos, estaba en shock, no podía moverme deje que su lengua se deslizara por toda mi boca, no podía pensar estaba en blanco no tenía la fuerza para empujarlo, me deje llevar, era mi primer beso y era con un hombre; me llevo unos minutos darme cuenta y reaccionar, y fue cuando la empuje con todas mis fuerzas cayendo hacia atrás – **_Eren estas bien no quería empujarte tan fuerte, pero que estoy diciendo, te lo mereces por haberme besado MALDITO! – _**Salí corriendo de ahí pero el venia tras mío-.

**_-¡Jean te robare un beso todos los días, a partir de hoy! ––_**Estaba gritando desde las escaleras, su voz retumbaba en mis oídos

0-0-0-0-0-

Al llegar a casa estaba tan agitado, había corrido desde la escuela a mi casa.

Mi cabeza era un lio, no podía de dejar de pensar en Eren- **_Ahaaaaaaaa maldito Eren- _** no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza como pudo hacer eso con un chico virgen, en que podía pensar para olvidar todo que paso hoy, bañarme, estudiar lo hice pero solo aparecía Eren en mi mente era como una plaga en cada una de mis neuronas la última opción era ver una película y para colmo todas eran de romance con acción…..**_Ahaaaa el mundo se comploto para no olvidar a Eren –_**cada vez que cambia de canal aparecía una pareja besando- **_Demonios, demonios, demonios-._**

**_-Jeanbo ya es hora de dormir que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela bien temprano –_**se escucho la voz de mi madre-

**_Sí, ya me estoy metiendo a la cama_ –**bien el sueño haría que me olvide de todo-.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando abrí la puerta de casa, Eren estaba parada frente a mí- **_Jean tienes que pagar la cuota del día de hoy –_**como el sabia donde estaba mi casa-

**_-¿Como demonios sabes donde vivo?-_**

**_-¡Un novio lo sabe todo de su pareja!-_**

**_-Jean ya vete a la escuela_** – grito mi madre desde del fondo de la casa **_– ¿Eren_** **_te vino a buscar?_** –mi madre apareció detrás de mi **– _Hola Eren, cuida bien a Jean y pórtense bien en la escuela y cuidado en cruzar las calles –_**parecía lo más normal que Eren me viniera a buscar, esto debe ser un sueño si debe ser un sueño –

**_-Jean vamos o si no llegaremos tarde a clases_** –agarro mi mano y empezó a estirar de mi lentamente estaba en shock, solo me deje llevar; cuando llegamos a la esquina de la escuela nos detuvimos-.

**_-¿Eren esto es un sueño?_**

**_E -Si esto fuera un sueño te haría el amor aquí mismo-_**

**_J -Acaso eres un pervertido, que va por la calle diciendo lo que va hacer- _**

**_-Bueno, es hora de nuestro beso_** – cuando él se acerco a mi rostro, abrí los ojos tan grandes como pude y me di cuenta que todo era un sueño…

**_-Demonios Eren estaba en mi sueños, no podre escapar de él-_**

**_Jean ya te levantaste, ve preparándote para ir a la escuela –_**escuche la voz de mi madre- **_o te sacare de una patada de la cama –_**

**_Si, ya estoy despierto- _**respondí - **_mierda ahora tengo miedo de encontrarme con Eren en la escuela, dios dame valor para ir a clases-_**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando voy llegando a la escuela veo en la entrada del colegio a Eren parado como un soldado y junto a él estaba Mikasa, solo me quede mirando desde lejos a que ambos entraran esperando que sonara la campana y justo esta sonó pero ellos no se movieron del lugar y seguí mirando desde lejos, estuvieron parados allí 10 minutos más hasta que por fin ingresaron, camine con cautela hacia la entrada y se escuchaba sus voces.

**_-Eren lo asústate, creo que fuiste demasiado brusco con tu declaración_** –es lo que Mikasa la decía a Eren-.

**_-¡No me importa, lo quiero y no permitiré que nadie me lo robe!, debo ser directo así le llegan mis verdaderos sentimientos-_**

**_-Eren ingresemos antes que se haga más tarde-_**

**_-Bien, creo que no llegara_**…..-

Había escuchado todo, que demonios se complotan para esperarme ambos.

Solo espere unos segundos antes de entrar, la cara de Eren cuando me vio entrar después del él fue como * qué demonios si hubiera esperado unos segundos más nos hubiéramos encontrado*

**_-Bien ya que los señores se animaron a ingresar, tomen asiento antes que se han castigados_** – a este profesor no lo conocía, era bajito con unos ojos bien afilados que parecían navajas a punto de cortar cualquier cuello con su mirada **_-¿Es nuevo en la escuela, no lo había visto?-_**

**_-Sí, me llamo Jean Kirschtein –_**

**_-Bien, yo seré tu profesor Rivaille_**, **_Mikasa, Eren y Jean se quedaran después de clases-_**

Mierda tratando de evitar a Eren fui castigado y ahora debo pasar más tiempo con él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una vez finalizado el periodo, todos mis compañeros se burlaba por que había sido castigado el segundo dia de clases**_…- ¡soy un estúpido! –_**

**_Bien todos se pueden retirar excepto los señores Eren y Jean, los estare esperando y no se vallan a escapar y no es necesario que la señorita Mikasa se quede _**–

Estaremos solo nosotros dos – **_Eren que no se te ocurra hacer algo raro_** –

**_-Descuida no hare nada raro enfrente del profesor_**- pronuncio Eren –

**_-Oigan de que hablan a mis espaldas, bien llegamos necesito que acomoden todos los libros de los estantes y que lleven esas cajas al deposito. Como Jean es nuevo, Eren necesito que los guies…_**

**_-Por mi no hay problema, guiare a Jean en todo lo que pueda –_**

**_-Eren maldito loco te matare si me tocas –_** corro peligro estando en este lugar y estando solo es mi muerte –

**_L-Bien, bien me ire y espero que terminen_** –

Vi la puerta cerrarse, ni bien se cerro la puerta vi a Eren saltar sobre mí como si estuviera cazando a su presa…

**_Maldito Eren te matare_** –mientra forcejeaba con Eren –

**_E-Antes de que me mates yo te robare –_**

**_J- Demonios apártate de mí -_**

**_E -No puedo hay una fuerza que me atrae hacia ti y hace que mis brazos se envuenvan en todo tu cuerpo-_**

**_J -Mis manos se envolverán en tu cuello si no me sueltas-_**

**_E -No me importa, pero envuélveme con cariño_** –

J –**_No cederé por nada del mundo_**-

**_E –si seguimos asi estaremos todo el dia en la biblioteca y mi no me importa que darme toda la noche-_**

**_J –Si nos quedamos se que cere comido por ti y además el profesor Levi vendrá y nos dara un mayor castigo y no quiero mas castigos, y además me duele la espalda y los brazos –_**

**_E –lo se pero si te suelto te vas a escapar y no quiero-_**

**_J – Por que no hacemos un trato pero tiene que soltarme primero-_** Haaaaaaa menos mal que me solto, al fin puedo ser libre….

**_E - ¿Cuál seria ese trato?_**

Tiene que ser algo difícil de cumplir, de cumplir y que me deje tranquilo ha ya se – **_Eren debes conseguir 50 besos robados en un mes y aceptare ser tú novio_** – bien Jean con esto consiguiste desanimarlo…

**_E –Me parece bien pero haremos que sean 60 besos y te entregaras en cuerpo y alma y no podras cambiar de opinión pase lo que pase y para cerar el trato debes darme un beso –_**

**_J –Esta bien, pero si no lo completas no habrá arrepentimientos_** – solo debo darle un beso, solo un beso, solo un beso- **_Eren cierra los ojos – _**me sente frente a él y puse mis manos sobre sus ojos y me acerque lentamente a sus labios, dejando un pequeño beso.

No me percate pero con sus manos sostuvo mi cabeza, y deslizo su lengua entre mis labios usurpando cada rincón de mi boca –**_me faltan 59 besos_**- es lo que dijo cuando se despego de mí. Y otra vez se deslizo en mi boca succionándome y dejándome sin respiración – **_58 , amo tus labios- ._** Y continuo, deslizando sus dedos sobre mis labios como si estuviera acarisiandolos para luego depositar otro delicado beso y de nuevo meter su lengua en mi boca, de alguna forma no me oponía dejaba que él se deslizara dentro de mí – **_Aha aha nnh Eren detente_** – solo me miro con sus ojos azul verdosos y pronuncio - **_57_** –. Y sucedió otra vez pero esta vez abri mis ojos y vi los ojos de Eren entre abiertos, sus pestañas marrones hacían que sus ojos se destacaran mucho mas, podía sentir su cabello rosar mi frente, creo que estaba extaciado **_–aha 56 , nos detrendemos aquí antes que el profesor vuelva y nos atrape sin hacer nada, te dejare descarsar 10 minutos para que recuperes el aire. Increible ya paso 1 hora y 30 minutos desde que entramos a la biblio y solo nos la pasamos besandos…. Jean eres terrible –_** me miro como si yo fuera el culpable.

Una vez recuperado el aire nos repartimos las tareas….

**_E -Bien, Jean acomodaremos estos libros y luego trasladaremos estas cajas –_**

**_J –bien, ¿y donde van estos libros?_**

**_E –primero te guias por el papel que esta pegado que tiene la sección la categoría y el orden numérico, pero vamos a separarlos por categoría a trasladarlos para ahorrar tiempo. Se que tu cabeza no funciona bien y te tiemblan las piernas, haci que hare todo el trabajo.-_**

**_J –no soy ningún inútil –_** y de repente la puerta se abrió….

Era el profesor Levi – **_mocos de m**** no hicieron nada!_** …- y de repente Eren hablo – **_lo siento todo fue mi culpa no me supe explicar y tuvimos que hacer todo de nuevo_** -

**_L - Bien pueden retirarse mañana a la misma hora y sin excusa -_**

Libres al fin, una vez fuera de la escuela escucho una voz susurrándome al oído y cuando me doy la vuelta Eren me aprisiona con sus brazos, y me roba un efusimo beso -**_55, nos vemos mañana- _**y desaparece corriendo…

**_-Maldito Eren te arrancare los labios- _**bien mañana será otro dia..

Continuara…

Espero que les guste... me llevo 3 dias terminarlo \(*0*)/

Espero que dejen reviews, que no sean malitos porque es la primera vez que escribo...

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO-


	2. 9 Besos

Los personajes no son mios son de Isayama-sensei y si lo fueran todos serian gay. \(*0*)/…..

**9 beso**

**_¡Jean te robare un beso todos los días, a partir de hoy!- _**resonaba en mi cabeza **_-¡Jean te robare un beso todos los días_**, **_a partir de hoy!-_** resonaba en mi cabeza¡Jean te robare un beso todos los días, a partir de hoy!- resonaba en mi cabeza... - _**Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mierda me entregué en bandeja plata, soy un idiota de primera**_-mientras me retorcía en la cama, dando vueltas como un trompo –_**Eren lo dijo y yo lo repetí como loro-.**_

**_-Jean duérmete de una sola vez y deja de dar vuelta en la cama_**- mientras mi mamá gritaba desde las escaleras.

**_-si ya escuche, tampoco estoy sordo_**-

**_-solo cierra los ojos y duérmete de una vez-_**

**_-Si sigues gritando me quedare despierto toda la noche-_**

**_-duermeteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_**

Bien cierra los ojos y duérmete que mañana tienes que despertar y pelear.

0-0-0-0

**_-Jean despierta, Jean despierta-_**

**_-mmmmm,-_** sentía que alguien me sacudía para todos lados.

**_-Jean despierta, ¿a qué hora piensas ir a la escuela? Ya son las 8:30-_**

**_-queeeee las 8:30 y porque no me levantaste mamá_**-

**_-te estado levantando por 2 horas y no te levantas, solo dices *no Eren, no Eren mmm*. ¿Quién carajos es Eren o que es Eren? bueno no importa, solo prepárate que te voy a llevar a la escuela-_**

**_-si, me baño y bajo-_**

**_-¡A caso piensas llegar a las 10! Conociéndote estarás en la ducha como 2 horas, solo cámbiate y baja-_**

**_-no quiero ir todo sudoroso a la escuela-_** maldito Eren todo es tu culpa me molestas hasta en mis sueños.

**_-A nadie le importa tu sudor-_**

**_-¡está bien! iré sudoroso-_**

**_-¡Jean baja de una condenada vez!-_**

-**_me estoy cambiando, ya bajo-_**

0-0-0-0

Una vez en el auto, nos tomo 20 minutos llegar a la escuela.

**_-bien llegamos y disfruta la clase-_**

**_-no quiero bajar, pasare vergüenza – _**sin contar con el otro idiota que estará esperándome.

**_-te bajas o te llevo hasta la puerta y te siento en la mesa_**-

**_-bien, chau nos vemos en casa-_** y haci vi como el auto de mi mamá se alejaba de la escuela.

Debo correr rápido, no quiero llegar más tarde aunque sean minutos. Y me detuve en la puerta nuevamente –**_abre la puerta Jean tu puedes –_**

**_-Valla valla pero al señor lo hace muy a menudo quedarse parado en la puerta o es tradición de los niños nuevos-_** escuche susurrar detrás de mí.

**_-¡Profesora Hanji!-_**

**_-Haber qué pasa si nos quedamos los dos parados en la puerta del aula-_** pronuncio mientras se acomodaba los lentes –**_ah ya se, tendremos suerte en todo el día-_**

**_-ja ja ja ja, profesora pero que dice, este será su peor día vendrá un loco y la besara-_**

**_-Eso sería genial, que un loco venga haci mí- _**es lo que decía mientras se reía con una gran sonrisa.-Bien cambiando de tema- abrió la puerta y me empujo hacia adentro.

**_-Profesor encontré un alumno y es suyo-_** mientras cerraba la puerta y agitaba la mano para despedirse.

**_-Usted debe ser el señor Jean Kirschtein-_**

**_-si,-_**

**_-soy el profesor Erwin Smith-_** mientras me miraba seriamente y tranquilamente -**_bien señor tome asiento y procure llegar a tiempo la próxima vez- _**

Mientras me dirigía al banco, Eren me miraba con sus enormes ojos y no solo él, también lo hacia Mikasa. **_–¿Jean porque llegaste tan tarde?- _**mientras me habla Eren.

**_-cállate y escucha al profesor-_**

**_-deja de ignorarme Jean-_** mientras pateaba mi mesa.

**_-Ustedes los del fondo dejen de hablar o serán castigados-_** es lo que pronuncio el profesor mientras escribía en la pizarra.

Eren de repente se levanto y empezó a mover su boca -**_Lo siento profesor, pero Jean no tiene el material de estudio y me estaba haciendo algunas preguntas-_**

**_-¿eso es verdad Kirschtein?-_**

**_-si, profesor-_** maldito Eren echándome la culpa, en parte era verdad que me falta el material de estudio pero yo no estaba preguntando.

**_-lo siento Jean, pero te quiero al lado mío- _**mientras me miraba y me lanzaba una sonrisa. Este había sido su plan desde un principio.

**_-Bien junten sus bancos y dejen de hablar-_**

Maldito, maldito, maldito.

Mientras acomodamos los bancos y nos sentábamos **_-Jean no te alejes o no podrás leer bien- mientras pegaba su cara a la mía y sostenía mi mano._**

**_-Deja de tocarme y no me alejare-_** mientras me movía para los costados y arrastrando la silla con mi trasero para el lado contrario a Eren.

**_-¡Te digo que no te alejes!-_** mientras agarraba mi silla y la arrastraba de apoco hacia él.

**_-Eren, Eren deja de tocarme-_** mientras le pellizcaba la mano…

Y haci estuvimos todo el periodo en un tire y aflojé, sin contar con que Eren nuca dejo de tocarme.

Cuando sonó la campana estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando apareció el profesor Levi –**_oí mocos vengan conmigo_**- se dirigía a Eren y a mí.

**_-ja ja, que les vaya bien chicos_**- se burlaba Connie.

**_-claro que nos irá bien e incluso lo disfrutare_**- pronuncio Eren **_–no sabes de lo que te pierdes Connie, ¿no es así Jean?-_**

**_-es verdad, nos divertimos un montón_**- pero que estoy diciendo, si voy a sufrir como un demonio.

**_-vamos Jean que nos esperan-_** mientras me agarro la mano y me arrastro hasta la biblio.

**_-Llegaron, por un momento pensé en ir a buscar sus cabezas-_** pronuncio el profesor Levi mientras leía un libro de literatura griega**_. –Ya saben que hacer acomoden los libros en los estantes-_** mientras seguía leyendo.

**_-Profesor se va a quedar en la biblio-_** pronuncio Eren

**_-Acaso te molesta que me quede-_** mientras el profesor le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Eren.

**_-nop, para nada. Solo preguntaba-_**

**_-Además debo vigilarlos-_** es lo que dijo el profesor mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

Bien Eren no me tocara en todo el día, que felicidad mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos **_–La profesora Hanji tenía razón hoy es un día de buena suerte-_**

**_-Tan feliz estas Jean pero esa sonrisa no durara por mucho tiempo ya que profanare esos labios-_** mientras deslizaba su dedo por mis labios.

**_-Acaso planeas robarme un beso delante del profesor, estás loco, acaso eres un pervertido suicida_**-

**_-Tan poco estoy tan desesperado para tirarme encima de tuyo con un profesor a la vista-_** mientras me mira de arriba haci abajo.

**_-Eren escáner deja de mirarme de un puta vez y mueve el culo-_**

**_-moveré el culo para ti pero luego ti lo moverás para mi-_** mientras se ponía bailar.

Es tuve las 2 horas en guardia, no dejaba de mirar a Eren no lo podía perder de vista, si lo perdía de vista se que él iba a saltar encima mío pero eso nunca paso.

**_-Jean necesito que llenes estos papeles e in diques que libros faltan y quienes los tienen-_** estuve en el mostrador completando y revisando el libro de préstamos a estudiantes.

Y haci estuvimos acomodando libros y leyendo, se podría decir que nos recibiríamos de bibliotecarios cuando finalizaremos.

**_-bien mocosos eso es todo por hoy-_** pronuncio el profesor **_–pero antes que se vayan necesito que trasladen esas cajas azules al depósito- _**

De repente Eren se asomo detrás de un estante y pregunto **_–profesor nos acompañara también-_**

**_-tampoco soy niñera, esto lo pueden hacer ustedes dos solo-_** y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Quede estupefacto, no podía moverme mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba lentamente y mi corazón se aceleraba a punto de salir corriendo y dejarme solo en eso siento unos brazos enredarse en todo mi cuerpo que me aprisionan tan fuertemente evitando que incluso mi corazón salga disparado**_. –te dije que no te escaparías tan fácilmente- _**mientras me abrazaba tan fuerte **_–Jean siento un aroma tan fuerte desprenderse de ti, hace que mi corazón se acelere-._**

**_-Es verdad hoy no me bañe, debe ser mi sudor-_** pensé que me iba a soltar si decía eso, pero no paso al contrario empezó a besar mi cuello y oler mi cabello, mi corazón estaba loco quería escapar por mi boca.

**_-Jean puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón-_** y en eso siento como su mano se desliza por debajo de mi camisa hasta mi pecho, y reacciono dando la media vuelta y empujando a Eren y tropezando con las cajas que estaban depositadas a un lado cayendo de espalda contra el piso**_ -Auch me dolió-._**

**_-¿Jean estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?_** – es lo que me pregunto mientras estaba encima mío, -

**_-mierda me golpe en la retaguardia-_** mientras me sobaba el trasero.

**_-mi diste un susto de muerte, estás loco como te vas a soltar haci, pensé que te habías golpeado la cabeza, al menos tu corazón dejo de latir velozmente- mientras ponía su rostro contra mi pecho –_**esta posición si me gusta puedo besarte mejor-.

Poniendo mis manos sobre mi boca para impedir que me besara –**_no me besharas ni muertsho_**- solo hacia presión sobre mi boca.

**_-si lo hare, te besare- _**mientras Eren forcejeaba con mis manos tratando de **_separarlas –entonces te besare en otro lugar por lo que no te importa si solo proteges tus labios-_** mientras deslizaba su dedo por encima de mi camisa contando –**_solo hay 5 botones que me separan tu pecho de mis labios. Un botón fuera-_** mientras desbotonaba mi camisa **_–el segundo botón está afuera, ahora el tercer botón-._**

**_-no lo hagas, me dejare besar, me rindo_**- mientras destapaba mi boca.

**_-no dejare que te cubras la boca haci que sostendré tus manos-_** mientras colocaba mis manos por encima de mi cabeza sosteniendo mis muñecas con su mano derecha. Me miro a los ojos y dijo**_ –te dije que tu sonrisa no duraría y cumplí-_**

**_-no, no, no, no, nnn-_** solo me beso y empezó a morder mis labios tan gentilmente y dulcemente, de repente se transformo en algo más salvaje, sus labios querían succionarme, morderme, despedazarme y su lengua bailaba en mi boca **_–54, dulce boca y suaves labios y son solo para mi, veo que te gustan Jean ni siquiera puedes hablar de lo excitado estas-._**

**_-no Eren detente por favor-_** y cayo mis labios con otro beso tan profundo, relamiendo mis labios y deslizando toda su lengua por mi paladar,

En eso la puerta se abre**_. -¿mocosos donde están?_**- era el profesor Levi, pero Eren no se detuvo solo continuo. **_–¿donde se habrán metido? los matare si se escaparon-._**

**_-53-_** susurro a mi oído y se paro -lo siento profesor estaba haciendo abdominales y quede exsausto- mientras se incorporaba.

**_-bien olvide darle las llaves del depósito pero ya es tarde y el otro chico_**-

**_-se fue al baño, ya estará volviendo-_** es lo que decía Eren, mientras yo estaba tirado en el piso mirando desde abajo sin moverme para no levantar sospechas.

**_-bien espéralo y se retiran juntos, mañana los espero- _**y se escucho cerrar la puerta.

**_-maldito Eren cómo pudiste hacerlo, en el piso y abusaste de un herido-_** mientras me sentaba.

**_-descuida Jean el profesor no se dio cuenta, dame tu mano para ayudarte a levantar-_** mientras estiro su mano para poder ayudarme a levantar y caí de nuevo en su trampa y otra vez estaba en sus brazos.-**_Jean caes tan fácilmente ante mi-_** y me beso otra vez**_ -52-_** y continuo**_ -51,_** si continuo no terminaremos nunca-

**_-bien Eren si continuas me quedare sin labios seré solo dientes-_** mientras me cubría la boca.

**_-continuaremos mañana, ya que tendré mas oportunidades de profanar tu boca-_** mientras se reí

**_-¿por qué habrá más oportunidades? Responde Eren- _**

**_-te lo diré si me das un beso-_**

**_-ni loco-_**

-**_espero con ansias el mañana- _**sonreí tan feliz mente**_ –bien amado mío es hora de partir a casa y reponer fuerzas para la batalla-_**

**_-Eren no te vayas ¿Qué batalla será esa?-…._**

¿Que pasara mañana es la gran pregunta?

Gracias por dejar Reviews, me emocionaban sus comentarios. Me preguntaba que sintieron cuales fueron sus expresiones al leerlo. ¡Si, te lo digo a ti que estas hay, y no te hagas!

Saludos a PotterVanne, Ginko sakata, Lol y nana por comentar y a las demás por leer.

Me percate que el primer cap. Tenia horrores ortográfico y le faltaban palabras


	3. Primera parte: 15 Besos

Los personajes no son mios son de Isayama-sensei y si lo fueran todos serian gay. \(*0*)/…..

Primera parte: 15 Besos

**_-Por que habría más oportunidades de robarme, no lo entiendo -_** mientras me dirigía a mi casa, pensando en sus palabras **_–¿que batalla seria esa?, ahahaaaa no lo entiendo del todo-_**. Una vez en mi casa me dispuse a descansar pero sin dejar de pensar en sus palabras -mierda me duele todo el cuerpo, culpa de ese idiota que me tiro al piso- mientras estiraba los músculos **_–me bañare y me iré adormir estoy demasiado cansado para seguir pensando-._**

Me levante temprano llaqué no pude dormir bien en toda la noche en mi mente solo se repetía las palabras de Eren **_-continuaremos mañana, ya que tendré más oportunidades de profanar tu boca-, -continuaremos mañana, ya que tendré más oportunidades de profanar tu boca-, -continuaremos mañana, ya que tendré más oportunidades de profanar tu boca-_**. Era todo lo que podía pensar una y otra vez.

0-0-0-0-0

Mientras me dirigía a la escuela solo sonaban las palabras de Eren **_-continuaremos mañana, ya que tendré más oportunidades de profanar tu boca-._**

**_-hoy es mañana, ¿Qué es lo que me oculto? ¡Ese maldito de Eren lo matare cuando lo vea!-_** mientras habla solo.

**_- hola Jean-_** saludaron Berth y Reiner

**_-hola chicos-_** salude. **_-Su saludo me saco de mi meditación-_** respondí.

**_-¿Que meditación?-_** pregunto Berth haciendo caras de no entender nada.

**_-un idiota me dijo algo ayer por la tarde y no he dejado de pensar en sus palabras-._**

**_-¿y qué es lo que te dijo ese idiota?_** Pregunto Reiner acercándose hací mi.

**_-palabras sin sentido-_** respondí.

**_-si lo cuentas te podemos ayudar-_** respondió Reiner.

Ni loco se lo cuento**_ –no está bien chicos, ya lo averiguaré yo solo, ya que nadie debe enterarse de esas palabras-_** tratando de evitar de que se enteraran.

-**_no, está bien si no lo quieres contar son asuntos solo tuyo_**- respondió Berth **_–bueno vamos apurando el paso Reiner que llegaremos tarde- _**empujando a Reiner por la espalda.

**_-mmmm.. no empujes, que yo puedo caminar-_** respondió Reiner.

Y los dos se alejaban rápidamente causándome una sonrisa, **_-¿Que es lo que te causa risa Jean?-_** susurro a mi espalda.

**_-EREN… ¿Qué demonios?-_** mientras me ponía en posición de guardia.

**_-descuida no te hare nada, no por ahora-_** mientras sonreía y se alejaba rumbo a la escuela.

**_-espera Eren-_** mientras apuraba el paso para alcanzarlo y detrás estaba Mikasa súper apurada.

**_-Jean apura el paso por que solo quedan dos minutos para que cierren el portón y empiecen a poner tardanza-_** pronuncio Mikasa a paso acelerado.

**_-mierda me había tardado tanto en caminar-…_**

-0-0-0-0-0

Una vez en el aula Eren ya había juntando los bancos y solo estaba sentando mirando hacia la ventana, no sabía si pensar que era normal o raro y solo me limite a saludar aunque ya lo había visto en la entrada **_–hola Eren- ._**

**_-hola Jean, y pensaste en lo que dije o lo dedujiste-_** mientras me sonreía.

**_-no me acuerdo lo que dijiste-_**

**_-entonces hací es mejor, no sabes lo que te espera-_** mientras sonreía.

Mentalmente solo me preguntaba qué es lo me escondía.-**_demonios porque tengo que pensar en esas idioteces-._**

**_-que es lo que dijiste Jean-_**

**_-no, nada, solo habla con migo mismo-._**

**_-Buenos días mocosos, vienen preparado con su material de estudio- _**vocifero el profesor que era demasiado joven pero con cara de viejo.

Y todos respondieron **_-buenos días profesor-_**

**_-Profesor él es nuevo-_** anuncio Eren señalándome.

**_-otro mocoso que a la lista se suma y ¿cuál es tu nombre?-_** pronuncio el profesor.

**_-Jean Kirschtein_**-

**_-bien ya nos presentamos y empiecen a tomar notas-_** mientras se daba vuelta y escribía en la pizarra.

**_-Eren no hace falta que me mandes al frente con todos los profesores-_** mientras le echaba una mirada.

**_-es mi manera de empezar el día es como presentar a mi futuro novio a las altas autoridades, no es genial. Deberías estar agradecido-_** respondió con sonrisa burlona.

**_-idiota-_** lo fulmine con mi mirada.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Y hací finalizó el periodo. Lo raro era que Eren no me molesto en toda la clase o debería haber sido lo más normal.

**_-debo escapar antes que el profesor Levi llegue y nos lleve prisionero a Eren y a mí-_** mientras recogía mis cosas y las colocaba en la mochila- y me dispuse a salir corriendo cuando Eren se distrajo, pase a paso ligero por entre las mesas cuando choco con la espalda de Reiner.

**_-Jean ¿a dónde vas tan apurado?-_** pregunto Reiner.

**_-haa mi nariz me golpe fuerte contra tu espalda-_** mientras apretaba mi nariz para ver que no estuviera rota **_-¡a donde más crees que voy, a mi casa a descansar!-._**

**_-no puedes irte el profesor ya viene-_** mientras se sacaba el chaleco.

**_-¿Qué profesor? si ya termino la hora de clase y el profesor Auro ya se fue-_** mientras ponía cara de no entender nada.

**_-he.. no lo sabes acaso o nadie te aviso-_** mientras apareció detrás de mi Connie.

**_-¿avisarme que cosa? No lo entiendo-_** estaba doblemente confundido.

**_-ya debe estar llegando, él es puntual-_** es lo que dijo Eren mientras caminaba hacia mi **_–no te puedes ir Jean-._**

**_-¿quien es puntual? y ¿quien está llegando?…. Ahaaa mierda díganme de una buena vez-_** y es cuando la puerta se abrió….

**_-Bien chicas se pueden retirar excepto los hombres-_** una persona rubia apareció de la nada **_–Hay un nuevo aroma, ¿Quién es el nuevo en el curso-._**

**_- aquí esta profesor-_** y Eren me señalo de nuevo.

-**_bien chico nuevo, yo soy el profesor de educación física Mike Zakarius-_** mientras se tocaba la cabeza **_-bien chicos le doy 30 minutos para que coman y se preparen, y me esperan en las canchas cuando terminen-_** mientras suspiro y se fue por donde dentro.

**_-Bien chicas salgan a fuera o quieren vernos desnudos-_** hablo Reiner y salieron todas espantadas.

**_-Jean ven conmigo-_** me susurro Eren.

**_-a donde quieres que valla contigo y porque no me lo dijiste que teníamos educación física hoy-_** estaba furioso porque no me lo conto. **_–no me importa iré a mi casa me cambiare y volveré antes que pase a la media hora-_** mientras me dirigía a la puerta, y en eso siento que alguien me empuja hacia afuera **_–¡oye no empujes!-_** cuando me dio vuelta era el estúpido de Eren **_–idiota deja de fastidiarme, déjame tranquilo- _**mientras me agarraba de los hombros.

**_- Jean soy tu salvador no te das cuenta-_** mientras seguía agarrándome los hombros **_–ahora ven conmigo para poder cambiarnos- _**mientras me seguía empujando.

**_-oye a donde me llevas y porque sigues empujándome-_** mientras me oponía a que siguiera empujándome.

**_-bien ya llegamos-_** mientras se detenía.

**_-¿a dónde llegamos?-_** cuando gire para darme cuenta **_–¡al baño de hombres! Idiota que pretendes hacer aquí-_** mientras trataba de escapar.

**_-ha no, no te vas a escapar por nada del mundo-_** mientras me arrastraba hacia el baño a la fuerza.

**_-idiota suéltame-_** cuando abrió el cubículo y me metió a la fuerza **_–que intentas hacerme idiota, déjame salir o gritare-_** mientras lo empujaba para poder salir mientras la puerta seguía abierta.

**_-no escaparas-_** mientras me sentó en la tasa y con una velocidad trabo la puerta.

**_-idiota porque la trabaste, Eren déjame salir rápido-_** mientras trataba de llegar a la puerta **_–Eren esto es acoso sexual lo sabías, pedazo de idiota sin cerebro-_** mientras lo insultaba solo con las mala palabras que sabia y con las cuales no le causaran tanto daño. **_– ni siquiera dentramos los dos en el cubículo, déjame salir inmediatamente-_** mientras se hacia el tonto o el sordo y de repente empezó a desnudarse.

**_-desvístete Jean o lo hare a la fuerza-_** mientras se quitaba la camisa y el chaleco.

**_-estás loco, quieres que me quede desnudo frente tuyo, veo que tu cabeza no funciona bien-_** mientras me cruzaba de brazos y la daba la espalda para no verlo.

**_-bien, se hará por la fuerza-_** mientras se apoyo en mi espalda y sus manos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de mi chaleco **_–esto se siente mucho mejor no es así Jean- _**mientras deslizaba el chaleco por mis brazos.

**_-yo puedo solo-_** estaba tan nervioso que no podía desabrochar la camisa **_–maldito botón también me haces la vida imposible- _**mientras trataba de arrancarlo pero había recordado que mi mamá lo había reforzado **_–a demonios mamá tu también estas en mi contra como puedes abandonar a tu hijo, a la mierda me sacare la camisa como si fuera una remera- _**cuando de repente me atoro al tratar de sacarme la camisa. **_-Eren ayúdame a sacármelo-_** nooo le había pedido ayuda al peor de los demonios.

**_-tú lo pediste-_** cuando me giro y quede frente a frente, solo podía ver por la ranura de la camisa que estaba entre los botones.

**_-yo no te pedí nada, sueltame-_**

**_-quédate quieto Jean, que tengo que desabrochar un botón para que tu cabezota pueda salir, déjate de moverte-._**

Me olvide de sacar el botón soy un idiota **_–yo puedo solo, déjame intentarlo-_** cuando siento deslizar las manos de Eren por todo mi cuerpo **_–deja de tocar y ayúdame de una buena vez-._**

**_-me pides ayuda y luego te niegas, a que está jugando-_** mientras se sentaba en el taza del baño **_–Jean sabes que hacerte el difícil me provoca mas-_** mientras se levanta y se detuvo **_–el color de tus pezones es hermoso-._**

**_-ahaaa pero que dices, ayúdame-_** mientras más atorado quedaba en la camisa con los brazos en lo alto.

**_-siéntate hací estiro de la camisa hacia arriba-_** hablo Eren **_–siéntate Jean, eres un poco más alto que yo, hací no te puedo ayudar bien, siéntate-_**

**_-ni loco, se que vas hacer algo raro-_** mientras sacudía los brazos en alto y movía el torso en respuesta ha no.

**_-Bien tú lo quisiste hací_**- quedando frente a frente, empezó a tirar de la camisa hací arriba**_ –tú cabezota se queda atorada en el cuello-_** mientras tironeaba hacia arriba.

**_-no tan fuerte que duele-_** era mi nariz y mis orejas las que no querían pasar y de a poco empezó a pasar mi mentón.

**_-un poco mas y ya sale tu cabeza-_** mientras estiraba hacia arriba**_ –espera un poco- _**mientras seguía haciendo fuerza **_–al fin paso tu nariz y orejas, solo queda tu frente-_** estirándome de la nariz **_–esta nariz ocasiono muchos problemas_**- para luego acariciar mis labios**_ -pero no puede desperdiciar esta magnífica oportunidad y no abusar de tus encantadores labios con tus pezones todos expuestos-._**

**_-loco de mierda dijiste que me ayudarías pero al final vas abusar de mí, pervertido hEnTAi-_**

**_-claro que debo abusar de ti es mi deber como el futuro novio-_** cuando deposito un beso sobre mis labios y sentí como sus brazos al descubierto y nuestros torsos al desnudos chocaban **_-50, hermoso numero-_** para luego robarme otro **_-49-_** y continuar por mas -**_48-._**

-Eren estoy sin aire déjame respirar- mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, no podía ignorar sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo.

**_-debemos continuar Jean, no puedo soportar verte hací y no hacer nada, es pecado el ignorarte-_** para continuar con sus besos lujuriosos **_-_****_47_****_, esto es demasiado excitante para mí-_** para abusar de nuevo de mis labios otra vez, pero esta vez el beso fue demasiado prolongado deslizando su lengua dentro de mi boca y sentir que sus manos se deslizaba hacia arriba rosando mis pezones hasta subir por mis brazos y estirar la camisa **_-46, eres libre de esa camisa que te entrego a mí_**-.

**_-Eren-_** mientras recuperaba el aire de sus beso **_–Eren idiota, estoy sin aire-_** aun sentía mi cuerpo todo acalorado y mis labios parecían arder en llamas.

**_-mira Jean te traje esta remera para que nadie veo tus hermosos y rozados pezones-_** Eren era un maldito que podía actuar de lo más normal luego de haberme besado sin parar. **_-póntela antes que te asalte de nuevo-._**

**_-está bien, no quiero ser asaltado de nuevo por tus labios ladrones-_** mientras me ponía la remera y sentia una mano que se deslizaba por toda mi columna **_–idiota, déjame de tocarme-._**

**_-te dije que no puedo resistirme, si sigues provocándome-_**

**_-como demonios te provoco si solo me estoy poniendo la remera-_**

**_-ver ponerte la remera es demasiado sexi, como se desliza por toda tu piel, causando fricción en tus pezones-_** es lo que decía mientras deslizaba su dedo por encima de la remera deteniéndose cerca de mi pezón.

**_-ya basta, dame el pantalón para ponérmelo y salir de una buena vez-_** mientras extendía mi mano para que me alcanzara los pantalones **_–Eren estas sordo-_**

**_-bájate el pantalón y te lo doy-_** mientras me miraba fijamente.

**_-bien dámelo y me los bajo, yo no miento- _**

**_-bien, toma puedes ponértelos-_** mientras sonreía complacidamente **_–si o si debes bajártelos para poder ponerte el pantalón, no tienes otra salida-_** mientras se apoyaba en la puerta **_–estas acorralado-._**

**_-¡está bien quieres ver, entonces te mostrares!-_** mientras empezaba a sacarme el cinturón, pero sin dejar de temblar –**_Eren no dejes de mirar y presta mucha atención- _**mientras vocifere como si no estuviera asustado. **_–demonios, demonios-._** En eso veo que Eren se acerca hací mi con una sonrisa **_–¿ahora qué es lo que te pasa?-_** y de repente empezó a reír.

**_-¡ja ja ja ja! Jean estas endemoniadamente lindo hací tratando de hacerte él duro para temblar como una hoja- _**mientras se tapa la boca para no reír mas **_–ja ja ja ja-._**

**_-esto nos es gracioso para nada gracioso-_** mientras sostenía el pantalón **_–tú me obligas y ahora solo te ríes de mí-_** mientras hacía puchero.

**_-no lo soporto mas, ja ja ja- _**mientras seguía riendo**_ –esto tampoco lo puedo resistir, y sigues provocándome sin darte cuenta-_** cuando toma mi cara con sus dos manos y empieza acercar sus labios a los mios **_–no te resistas y te dejare ir-_** luego de decir eso solo me beso apasionadamente y dulcemente, solo me deje llevar **_-45, tan irresistible como siempre- _**mientras dejo de besarme **_-bien te dejare tranquilo para que te cambies, ya tendré otras oportunidades para verte desnudo-_** mientras destrabo la puerta y salía semidesnudo al pasillo del baño.

Se veía demasiado sexi cuando salió **_–que estoy diciendo, sexi Eren eso es imposible él solo puede ser una bestia-_** mientras me cambiaba **_–Eren una pregunta ¿trajiste zapatillas también?-_** mientras me apoyaba en la puerta del baño para tratar de escuchar su voz **_–¿Eren estas ahí?, debe de hacerse ido-_** cuando abro la puerta, él estaba ahí parado.

**_-me extrañaste, te sentías muy solo y eso que no me fui ni 2 minutos_**- mientras tenía una sonrisa y estaba a medio vestir **_-descuida no te hare nada ya es hora de ir a clases o llegaremos mas tarde de lo previsto-_** mientras dentro al baño y tomo el bolso y saco unas zapatillas **_–toma, póntela y ve yendo a clases, luego te alcanzo-_** mientras sacaba un pantalón y una remera para cambiarse.

**_-no, te esperare afuera hasta que termines de cambiarte-_** mientras me ponía las zapatillas.

**_-Jean debes decir "te esperare porque es el deber del novio esperar" ja ja-_** mientras se reía de nuevo.

**_-Eren estas muy chistoso no es así, por tú culpa llegaremos tarde de nuevo y no hemos comido nada-_** mientras gritaba desde la puerta de salida.

**_-listo Jean, vamos yendo a clases-_** mientras salía del baño con la misma ropa que yo tenía puesta.

**_-oí Eren-_** sin duda el color negro le favorecía a Eren.

**_-tú también te ves lindo el color negro resalta el color claro de tu piel y tus ojos color ámbar-_** es lo que dijo mientras me sostenía de nuevo de la mano y salía corriendo con migo a rastras.

Palabras de consolación: si soy una maldita perra que no actualizo a tiempo pero no fue porque no quise si no porque me emocione escribiendo que rompí el teclado y tuve que esperar una semana para comprarme uno nuevo. Bien perdonen mi demora y mis horrores de escritura.

Gracias por los Reviews que es mi pan de cada día…


End file.
